ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: New Worlds
| Year = 2287 | Platform = | Reference = (US) (UK) (Germany) (Germany) (Germany "White Label" re-release) | Genres = Real-time strategy | rating = }} Star Trek: New Worlds is a video game from Interplay set in the Star Trek universe in 2287. A port was at one point announced for the Sega Dreamcast console but it was cancelled and never released. Description The game starts in the Romulan Neutral Zone after the events of . A Romulan starship, the Melak, has been conducting tests with 'Project Shiva', possibly to unleash devastating torpedoes, capable of wasting ships and objects with one blow. The USS Explorer has been reassigned to go to the Neutral Zone to intercept the Romulans; however, the Klingons have the same idea. Claiming the sector as theirs, the Klingons have sent a D7 class battle cruiser to the Melak to intercept them, but the Melak ignores the Klingons and fires the torpedo at the test subject. With a great explosion, the test object is obliterated and the D7 has been dashed off-course, while the Melak s shields work furiously to protect the vessel. The radiation and blast-curve coëfficient are reported nominal, indicating the test to be a success... until the sensors detect a deep gravity well. The Melak is caught in this well, and is destroyed, along with the crew. When the Explorer enters the Neutral Zone, it reports to Starfleet that many unknown star systems and planets have appeared from out of nowhere. This is the point where the game begins. The player has three playable races: the Federation (who wants to protect these new worlds and study them), the Klingons (currently running short on the supply of dilithium, since they're at an economic war with the Federation and the Klingon moon Praxis is on the verge of exhaustion, so they see these new systems, referred as 'Tabula Rasa', as a gift straight from the hands of Kahless), and the Romulans (who claim these new worlds as theirs because the Shiva project was tested in their part of the Neutral Zone). Every race has fourteen missions; in eight of them, they encounter each other on the same planet. Ten missions are the same, but each race has an own goal. The player's duty is to build up, expand and defend his or her colonies, gather minerals to build bases and forces, and encounter new races such as the strange, naive Taubat, the ancient Hubrin (who prove to be essential for the three major powers as the game envelops) and an extremely powerful warrior race called the Metar. Credits Voice Cast * Michael Bell * Kevin Michael Richardson * Cam Clarke * Rodger L. Jackson * Greg Eagles * Joan Parker Crew Interplay * Engineering Team: Richard Seaborne, Mark Phoenix, Kerry Sergent, and Brad Dodge * Art Director: Todd J. Camasta * Art Team: Jaime Di Salvio, Scott Bieser, Mark Bergo, Glenn Price, Stephen Beam, and Larry Bowman * Design Team: Dan Kingdom and Daniel Levin * Executive Producer: Brian F. Christian * Producer: Doug Brandon * Line Producer: Scott McKelvey * Marketing Manager: Kevin Johnston * Creative Services Manager: Kathy Helgason * Traffic Manager: Brian Harkins * Package Layout and Design: Binary Pulse * Manual Layout and Design: Sandie Minguez Q&A * QA Project Supervisor: Timothy Anderson * Senior Tester: Scot Humphreys * Testers: Amy Avery, Michael Jorgensen, Asher Luisi, Erik Markham, and Devin Vink * Director of QA: Michael Motoda * QA Manager: Greg Baumeister Audio * SFX Supervision: Adam Levenson * SFX Design: Paul Menichini, Tim Walston, Adam Levenson, and Jeffrey R. Whitcher * Music: Julian Soule, Inon Zur * Music Supervision: Rick Jackson, Brian F. Christian, and Adam Levenson * Music Editing: Rick Jackson * Mastering: Frank Szick * VO Casting – Direction: Chris Borders * VO Editing Frank Szick, Stephen Miller, and J. P. Walton * Re‑recording mixers: Charles Deenen, Marc Fishman, and Lance Brown * Audio Administrator: Gloria Soto * Video Services: Dan L. Williams, David Cravens, and Bill Stoudt * Special Thanks to: Brian Fargo Paramount Pictures * Director, Product Development: Harry Lang * Supervisor, Product Development: Daniel Felts * Special Thanks to: Rick Berman, David Rossi, Andrea Hein, Terri Helton, Pam Newton, and Juliet Dutton References ;USS Explorer (NCC-1966) :Federation starship, refit ;USS Ranger (NCC-1975) :Federation starship, :The ''Ranger later appeared in Star Trek: Shattered Universe. External links * * First Unofficial Patch (v1.1/US) * Alien Races Overview * Complete Walkthrough * 3 Bonus Missions * Manual (PDF) * Official Soundtrack * Teaser trailer * Introductory Movie de:Star Trek: New Worlds New Worlds New Worlds